


Forever In My Heart Louis Tomlinson, Yours Sincerely Harry

by Rosalyn_Larry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AIMH tweet, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28
Summary: Louis calls Harry to say goodbye. Can he be saved before anything happens?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 35





	Forever In My Heart Louis Tomlinson, Yours Sincerely Harry

"Harry, I can't do this anymore!" Louis shouted into the phone.

"Babe, what do you mean? What can't you do anymore, Lou?" Harry spoke in a gentle but rushed out tone.

"I can't keep living this lie! I just can't! Lying in interviews, to our fans, to myself..." his voice cracked as he held in a sob. "I can't keep doing this. I need you."

"You have me Lou. I'm not going anywhere. They can send me out to do pap walks and send me out with a different girl every month, but I'm not leaving you. They can't force me away from you," Harry replied, his voice easy as he tried to keep me calm.

"But they already have. They already took you from me. I can't speak to you in interviews, on stage, even at home. I can't speak to you at home because you're never home. They don't allow you to be in the same house as me. I can't cuddle you in bed anymore. I can't spend all day sitting on the couch watching movies with you. I can't see the light shine in your eye as you smile down at me. I just," a sob left his throat as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I just can't live without you here."

"Lou," Harry said, rushed as panic laced into this voice. "I know what you're thinking. Please don't do this. I understand that you want to be with me. I know because I want to be with you every day of my life. I want to spend every day at home, because you are my home. You are my home, Lou. I can't have my home taken from me. I'll stand up to management if I have to. I'll risk my career just to be with you, Boo."

"I know you would, Hazza. But I can't ask you to do that. I can't have you put yourself at risk just because of me. But I also can't stand by and see you cry as I walk away with someone else's hand in mine," Louis tried to swallow but the lump in his throat prevented him. "I can't stand by and see you hurting every day as I pretend to love someone else."

Louis' footsteps echoed in the stairwell as he slowly climbed higher. "I love you, Hazza. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do Boobear. But-" the younger boy's voice cut as Louis pushed open the creaky door and the wind whipped through my hair. "Lou. No please. Please go back downstairs. Go back into your apartment. I can't lose you. You're my heart, the air I breathe, my home! What am I gonna do without you?"

The blue eyed boy heard a car door slamming on the other end of the phone. "Don't come to me Hazza. You are going to be fine without me. The band doesn't need me to stand strong. I'm just a backup singer to you and Liam. You'll do fine without me. You'll find someone else to love. I want you to find someone else. Someone you can be happy with out in the open. Someone who loves you just as much as I do. Don't worry, I'll always be with you H. Just look down at your arms, at our shared tattoos. Just look at the words of the songs I wrote for you. I'll be walking right beside you through every moment in your life. You'll always be in my heart, Harry, as I hope I will always be in yours."

Louis walked over to the edge of the tall apartment building that used to be his home. Climbing up onto the ledge, he sat down and let his legs dangle as the city lights shone across the horizon, the sun already set. He kept the phone to his ear as he took a shaky breath. "You know, H. I know I should be scared right now, but- I'm not. I'm not scared at all. Is that weird? Walking up here, I was terrified, but now. Sitting here looking out across the city. I'm fine. I'm at peace, Hazza. You'll find everything I want you to know in a letter on my kitchen table. It says everything that I could never tell you out loud."

"Louis, you can read it to me yourself. Please, don't do this! I love you! And you love me! Don't do this!" Harry shouted into the phone.

"Did you know I've kept notes in my phone about silly random things that happened since we met? Anything and everything that we did together, said to each other. Like when we met in the X-Factor bathroom... when you said oops and said hi, do you remember that? Or when we were sitting in that hotel room doing a TwitCam, and you were singing 'Just The Way You Are' to me. I pretended like I didn't notice when you stopped suddenly and looked at the camera when I changed the song. Then the little glances you gave me as I started dancing and singing, the cheeky smiles you gave the camera like you knew something that I didn't. I never told you that I noticed those things, but I did. Is that when you realized it? Is that when you realized you loved me?"

The older boy took a breath before he continued, "Everything shifted after that for us. I always knew that I loved you. The second your green met my blue, I knew I was a goner. That's why I jumped into your arms when we became a band. When I was allowed to show my affection for you in public. I wanted to believe that my love for you was reciprocated. You held me so tight when I hugged you that day. After that, little things you did made it seem like I could have a future with you. But there were also things you did that made it seem like we were just friends."

Louis' eyebrows furrowed as flashbacks appeared in front of him. The friendly touches, the long glances at Niall and Zayn, when Harry talked about girls in front of him. "But then that hotel TwitCam happened. I got so awkward because I didn't know how you felt about me, but I couldn't stop showing you affection. After it ended, you looked at me different. I could see the light shining in your eyes when you looked at me. Eventually the boys brought it up to us and we just looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak. I had opened my mouth to tell you that I liked you, but to my surprise you leaned in and kissed me."

Louis smiled at the memory as it replayed in his head. "When you pulled back I looked into your eyes and I saw nothing but complete peace and happiness. We agreed that day that we would try out a relationship. We acted like we didn't know if it would work out... but I knew you were my end game. I knew I would never find anyone else that I loved more than you. After about a month I wasn't sure where we stood anymore, until you answered who you're first real crush was. Me. You said my name. I was so completely overwhelmed and surrounded by love. I was truly happy."

"But then," the boy eyed boy started, his smile falling off his face. "Management saw the video and called us both to the office. They told us that we had to stop with this stupid behavior. That it was bad for business. That they would drop the band if we didn't stop. We agreed that we couldn't do that to the rest of the boys. We couldn't let them get punished because of something that involved us. So, we stopped being so public but the stares and subtle touches continued. The jealousy was so well known by people who knew. It was hard to hide who we were, who we wanted to continue to be."

The tears started falling from Louis' eyes as he continued, "Management told us that we had to stop living together and could never sit next to each other anymore. I don't think they ever told you this and I know I didn't but- Eleanor... she was meant to be your girlfriend. They wanted you and her to be the long term relationship and were going to leave me alone. But I told them no... I told them that I would fake date Eleanor as long as you got to be free. But they only would agree to it if you had fake short term relationships. I know it wasn't my choice to make for you but I agreed to it anyway. I wanted you to be free Hazza. You deserved to be happy and I wanted you to be. But the pain in your eyes when you saw me with her was unbearable for me. I saw that you had retweeted someone's post about how you must have been heart broken that I was with her and I-"

"I couldn't take it. So. I sent a tweet that would help to remind you everyday that I love you. I know it has so many retweets by now and I hope you see it on your timeline everyday for the rest of your life. Because you are always in my heart, Harry Styles. Yours sincerely Louis," with that Louis hung up the phone.

Looking out at the horizon one last time, he scooted closer to the edge and looked down. Cars zoomed by and people walked along the sidewalk in the crisp night air. He set his phone down, before he got as close to the edge as possible. Right before he slipped down into the nighttime darkness, he felt hands wrap around his waist and hands grab both his arms as he fought to be let go. The strong grips pulled him back off the ledge and onto the rooftop again.

Louis looked up to find Niall and Liam at his sides and Zayn standing in front of him blocking any means of surging forward and off the building. Tears welled in his eyes, again, as he whipped around to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring right back at him. The tears slipped down Louis’ cheeks as the boy he loves whispered, "Forever in my heart, Louis Tomlinson. Yours sincerely, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't Forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
